oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Melzar's Maze
Melzar's Maze is a large, three-story building with a basement located north-west of Rimmington. It is the home of Melzar the Mad and is home to a map piece required for the Dragon Slayer quest. Overview The different coloured keys used in Melzar's Maze To enter the building, players must obtain the Maze key from the Guildmaster of the Champions' Guild during the quest. Once inside the building, players must go through mazes on each floor and in the basement. However, to proceed to the next floor, players must kill the creature that is holding the key to one of the many doors on the floor. Only one door leads players to the next floor; the rest will send them back to the first floor. Once a key is used with a door, it will disappear. Because of this, it is recommended that players carry two of each key, so that if they make a mistake, they can go back through the door, get another key, and go into the correct door. First floor The first floor (or the main floor) is the floor players enter right when they enter the building. On this floor are red doors, level 3 zombie rats, and level 1 rats, as well as various decorations to give the building an abandoned look. The north-east room contains an exit that will take players to basement and then back outside on the building's east side. One of the zombie rats hold a red key. Players must keep killing them until they obtain one. It usually takes less than a minute. Once they have a red key, they must open the north-west door. They can then climb the ladder and go the next floor. Update In June 2007, it was no longer possible to progress to the next floor if the quest was complete, as an update made the rat with the red key un-attackable. In July 2007, this update was reversed, making it possible to use the area again. Second floor On the second floor, players will have to fight level 19 ghosts. Once they have killed the one with an orange key, they must then open the second north-east door, and go up the ladder in this room to enter the third floor. Third floor On the third floor, players will have to fight level 22 skeletons. Once they have killed the one with a yellow key, Here there is only one skeleton with a round shield, he carries the key they must then open the south-west door and continue down the hallway to the ladder. They will then climb down various ladders until they end up in the basement, the toughest part of the maze. Basement As soon as a player lands in the basement, they will notice two level 24 zombies, a brown door, and a blue door. The brown door leads to an exit, while the blue door leads to the next enemy in the maze. You must kill the zombies until you get a blue key. Behind the blue door is Melzar the Mad, a level 43 crazy wizard. When players attack him, he will use Melee as well as Magic attacks. He will also sometimes make cabbage pop up nearby. In this room, the brown door leads to an exit, but the magenta door, which is opened via the magenta key, leads to the last opponent in Melzar's Maze. Behind the magenta door is a lesser demon. To deal as much damage as possible, players should wield a rune weapon or the sword Silverlight, as it does as much damage to demons as a rune longsword. Also, the prayer Protect from Melee will give almost total immunity against the lesser demon's claws. Alternately, a player can choose to range or mage the demon instead. If players need to escape, there is a brown escape door down the hallway they can use to get out of the building. Once they have killed the demon, they can then open the green door with the green key the demon dropped and claim their map piece from the chest. Once they have the map piece, they can then climb the ladder back to the first floor and leave if they wish or stay in the maze to train. Music unlocked * The Maze - This is unlocked on the first floor, which may still be entered after the quest. The key is reobtainable through the Guildmaster of the Champions' Guild. It is also sold in the Legends' Guild.